


Origin of Harmony

by Copperfur



Series: Tamers of Legend [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Auntie is a better parent than mother, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: Side-story to Radiance, Fallacy, Dream of Destiny and more. #1 in Tamers of Legend. Silver spends a day talking with some wild Kalosian Pokémon and Xerneas itself. Even Alain drops by for a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of Origin of Harmony, in its full one-shot form.

Silver remembered waking up and feeling like he was on soft, fluffy clouds. Though, when he actually sat up and looked, it was just lush, tightly-packed grass that he was lying on. He knew he had moved to Kalos recently with a sister of his mother's. A far more pleasant woman, she was; not brutal with her Pokémon like Ariana was.

A band of curious wild Pokémon had gathered around the Child of the Viridian Forest and were staring at him. A Tyrunt, a fossil Pokémon supposed to be extinct, nudged his foot.

The red-haired five-year-old blinked at the Rock-based Titan and lay a hand on its – no,  _ his _ – head. Rubbing the spot, Silver communicated telepathically.  _ Do you like that, Tyrunt? _ The boy had to laugh at the glee in the fossil Pokémon's eyes. He clearly enjoyed having his head rubbed.

A couple of Litleo and a protective mother Pyroar took steps closer, but the Litleo littermates got a tad too curious and fell onto the child's lap. Their mother hesitated, willing to defend her young but unwilling to harm a Child of the Viridian Forest.

Silver noticed her dilemma and reached out to pat one Litleo with a small hand. "It's alright," he whispered to the mother. "As a Child of the Viridian Forest, I will not harm them."

The Pyroar saw nothing but truth in his eyes and knew he would keep his word. She came forward and lay down beside the Magus, allowing him to pat her.

_ Silver had been born in Viridian City of the Kanto region five years ago _ .

_ Giovanni and Ariana knew immediately they were the parents of a Child of the Viridian Forest and were unhappy about it. They concealed their discontent by acting as distant but loving parents _ .

_ Silver grew to like his mother's sister more than his actual parents, something that greatly annoyed Ariana. Ariana was strict and harsh on her Pokémon, whereas her sister was gentle and compassionate with hers. Silver didn't like how his mother beat her partners if they lost, but didn't say anything after the first time that got him beaten _ .

While he patted the female Pyroar, Silver became aware of another child – slightly older – approach him with a Charmander. "Hello," the other boy greeted. "I'm Alain. This is my Charmander."

"My name's Silver," the redhead answered politely.

Alain glanced at the wild Pokémon surrounding the child.  _ He must be a Tamer _ , the Titan class boy thought. What was his element though? He couldn't tell from the varied Pokémon around him. "Do you know what your Tamer class is?"

Silver blinked at Alain, confused by the term. "Tamer class? What's that?"

About to reply, Alain instinctively cut himself off when a light-hearted telepathic voice made itself known.  _ The boy is a Magus, Titan. I marked him recently as mine _ .

"… Xerneas..." Alain breathed, feeling the power in the telepathic words.

_ It's not often that a Magus and Titan become friends. Will you stay friends with him, Titan? _

Alain only needed a moment. "Of course I will. You have my word."

Xerneas chuckled.  _ I've heard what they say about Titans. Will you prove them wrong? _ The Fairy type Legendary knew Alain was telling the truth, but wanted to see if the boy would rise to the challenge of quietening the nay-sayers.

"I will!" Alain declared, fisting a hand. He would be a Titan who broke the rules; he would be a Titan who said no wrong. His Charmander tugged on his pants, wanting his attention. "Yes, Charmander?" He asked, glancing down at his partner.

Charmander said his name a few times and made gestures with his clawed hands.

Alain blinked at his Pokémon's request. "You want me to stay with Silver until his auntie comes back?"

Charmander nodded.

"Sure thing, buddy. I can do that." He patted his partner on the head. Alain noticed the Tyrunt showed a huge amount of affection for Silver, even though the fossil Pokémon had only just met him. He suspected the Tyrunt would want to go with the red-haired boy when he eventually left Kalos. "Tyrunt likes you a lot, Silver. I think he wants to be your partner."

Silver looked up at Alain. "Really? That's nice. I'd like that." He smiled at the wild Pokémon and patted Tyrunt's head. "I'm going to go on a journey when I'm older."

Alain crouched down in front of Silver. "I think you'll do just fine. Go out there and show them what for, okay?"

"Okay!" Silver smiled as he cheered.

Alain was nice to him. He hadn't had a friend until Alain showed up and wished Alain could come with him when he returned to Kanto. Deep down, he suspected Alain wanted to stay here. All the same, though, maybe they could meet up again when they were older? He certainly hoped so!

Alain glanced at Silver, noticing him thinking about something. "Silver? Are you okay?"

Changing to a kneeling position, Silver nodded. "Yes, thanks for asking. I was just hoping we could meet again when we were older."

Alain chuckled and mussed Silver's red locks. "I'm sure we will, buddy. I'm sure we will. Besides, I have to stay your friend; I don't think Xerneas would be too happy if we parted ways just because you were leaving soon."

Charmander laughed and Tyrunt grunted in amusement, which caused Silver to fall into a fit of giggles.

_ May my blessings be on both of you as you grow up. Don't let the bond of friendship fade just because of the distance _ , Xerneas advised.

Both boys shook their heads. "We won't!" Silver claimed for them.

" _ I _ won't." Alain defended his earlier claim, knowing he had to prove the other Titans wrong in order to keep Xerneas' favour. He would stand by that no matter what.

Silver finally got to his feet as he heard his auntie calling him. Tyrunt stuck close by. "Silver, dear! Are you there?"

Silver walked forward, coaxing the Pokémon to follow.

"I'm here, auntie!" Silver called, as he hurried over to his auntie's side with Tyrunt following closely. An Eevee trailed behind them, wanting to come as well.

His auntie whirled around, not surprised to see a wild Pokémon following her nephew, and opened her arms. "There you are, Silver! What adventures have you been up to?" She smiled knowingly, as if she were a child at heart, sharing secrets.

Alain emerged from the hidden clearing and waited for the excitement to die down.

"I made friends with wild Pokémon and Alain here," Silver turned and pointed to Alain, who waved. The auntie nodded back with a warm smile on her face. "I think- Oh, you too, Eevee? Tyrunt and Eevee want to come with me when we return to Kanto. Is that alright with you, please?"

The woman smiled again as she took in the gathering. There was only really one thing she could do in a situation like this. "Sure," she answered, placing a hand on Silver's shoulder. "Why not?" Inwardly, she was worried about what her sister would think, knowing Ariana would likely yell and make a big scene when they returned.

Alain came forward at the agreement. "You'll have to visit Professor Sycamore at Lumiose City if Silver wants to register as a trainer."

The woman, red-haired like her sister, turned to the Titan. "Is that nearby?" She asked, looking around in confusion. "I've never been here, that's all."

Alain nodded and pointed in a northerly direction.

"It's the next city over, m'am." Alain bowed respectfully to Silver's aunt, motioning for his partner to do the same. The small Charmander complied willingly and the woman couldn't help but laugh.

"It's honestly okay, Alain," she explained, waving a hand at him flippantly. His eyes widened in surprise as he stood up again. "What, this?" She asked, catching his astonishment at her hand gesture. "Don't worry, I do it all the time~ I'm not a harsh stickler like the boy's mother, god no!"  _ Heaven forbid there be two Ariana in this timeline… _

"O-Okay," Alain stammered for the first time, unsure of how to take the aunt. Looking down, he saw even Charmander was confused by her actions. "… Well, I can come with you if you want to Lumiose?"

She nodded, smiling. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

As they were about to start their journey, Xerneas spoke one last time for the time being.  _ I would suggest guiding him on his journey for a while, Titan. He won't start yet, but there are lots of dangers for the Magi in this tainted world. A Magus this young shouldn't have to experience those, no Tamer should _ .

"I promise you, Xerneas… I will keep him safe. On my word as a Titan!" Alain vowed.

_ Be sure to keep yourself safe as well. You are young, too _ .

Alain nodded fiercely in response and Xerneas left them be. The young Titan guided them through the route and to the city of Lumiose.

Having arrived at Lumiose and entered the lab, Alain introduced Silver and his aunt to the Professor. He explained that Silver wanted to register as a trainer and pulled the man over to a quiet corner, murmuring that Xerneas itself had advised this action.

Surprised, but not shocked like Alain thought he'd be, Augustine nodded and proceeded to enter Silver's details. He asked if the Tyrunt and Eevee were coming with him, to which Silver happily said "Yes!" Entering that information as well, the Professor concluded the registration and handed Silver his trainer card, Pokédex and Poké Balls.

"I've recommended him to be Professor Oak's researcher-in-training for a while, until he is of the appropriate age to travel on his own journey." Augustine explained to the aunt, who nodded.

Outwardly, she looked calm. Mentally, she was panicking.  _ Ariana is so  _ not _ going to be happy about this. She'll probably tear the headquarters down in her anger and put a restraining order on me so I can't see Silver again. I don't want that to happen; I love my nephew _ .

She also knew a large number of the Kantonian police force were corrupted by bribes and blackmail the Rockets threatened them with, so they couldn't be relied upon. She would have to look higher if she wanted shelter for Silver against the Rockets.

Silver's aunt decided to go all the way to the top, when they got back. She would speak to the Elite Four themselves and get Silver's protection immediately.

On the flight back, Silver sat beside his auntie and rolled one of his Poké Balls around on his lap. He was quite content to sit peacefully, imagining all the things he would be learning under Professor Oak's tutelage as he grew older. He couldn't wait to set off on his own journey, befriending and capturing more partners to train.

Silver already knew he wanted to explore most of the regions and see as much as he could before returning to Kanto a second time. He was already envisioning the diverse team he would have and let out a giggle of excitement.

His auntie glanced over at him and smiled. She was happy that her nephew had been given the chance to experience this 'life of a trainer' passion that she had had to give up. It was through no fault of her own. Every time she thought about her precious Zoroark and even the rest of her team, she broke down and cried. They had been killed by a psychopathic poacher and she had been helpless to stop him.

She simply didn't want to start afresh. The mental scars were too much. She couldn't bear it if, had she gotten a new team, she was forced to watch them perish. Just like her first partners.

She kept her grief to herself, though. She didn't want to concern Silver for no reason, not on the eve of their return. Not when the Elite Four needed to provide Silver with shelter.

Arriving at the Indigo Plateau's inter-regional terminal, Silver and his auntie got off the plane and picked up their bags. Silver followed his relative to the waiting room, where the Elite Four were due to meet with his auntie.

Bruno was the last one to arrive, which Crystallos Lorelei rebuked him for. The Bellator merely shrugged and cocked his head, indicating for the meeting to begin. Silver's auntie explained the situation carefully, even detailing the Kantonian police force on purpose.

Agatha, the Imago of the Elite, spoke up sharply. "We're already aware of Team Rocket and their influence on our service men and women. Why do you think otherwise?"

"As much as Ignifera runs in my sister's bloodline, I'm the black sheep of the family. I'm a Volucris. My parents hated that, so they disowned me." Rosalie reiterated, before pausing to think.

"Silver is a Magus. His father is an Adamantine and his mother Ignifera. I'm worried that the same will happen to him. I don't want that to happen to my nephew. Please… If not for me, then for Silver-"

"What do you want us to do?" Lance asked calmly, but Rosalie could feel the power behind the composure.

Rosalie sensed they were taking her seriously at last. "Take Silver and give him shelter against Team Rocket. Ariana, his mother, could put a restraining order on me if I kept him. I don't want that; I'd rather he stay with experienced trainers when he's not learning under Professor Oak."

The Elite Tamers glanced at each other and had a non-verbal discussion. As comrades, they were so close they often didn't need to speak out loud all of the time, using silence to convey their words instead.

Agatha was against it, of course. Why separate a child from their mother, regardless of whether or not she's one of Team Rocket's leading forces?

Bruno was more neutral, but stated it was in their best interest to keep the kid safe. Given his parents' reputation and all.

Lorelei supported whatever decision Lance reached, which wasn't saying much. Lance questioned her on why she didn't want to put her own opinion in, but she just shrugged. She'd always been more of a follower anyway.

Ultimately, Lance made his decision. They would shelter Silver and would technically have all legal right to him when they filed for his custody.

The Titan turned to Rosalie and nodded, smiling. "We'll get straight onto the court order. You don't have to worry now."

Rosalie let out a sigh of relief, gratitude crossing her face. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Lance bent down and ruffled Silver's hair, before looking up to smile at the woman again. "I think I do. Silver obviously means the world to you; you love him as if he was your own child."

The Volucris Tamer blushed, proving Lance's words correct. She thanked the Elite Four again, taking Silver's hand. Time to head to Pallet.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a new personality for Silver as, in this universe, he is the complete opposite of Giovanni. Credit goes to Renaerys for the use of his Tamer classes. Please tell me how I went, everyone!


End file.
